phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Leanilla
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User:Leanilla! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 00:12, 29 July 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' ??? Did you get left back or something? Because you share my birthday, and I am also in grade 9, but I am 14. I am External Storage! (SD) 02:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Your blog Only you, a rollback user, or an admin can make changes to or close commenting on a blog that you write. Occasionally, admins and rollbackers will close blogs whose comments have gotten off course or get out of hand. The wiki blogs are not your personal blog, so we try and keep comments on topic and civil. If you're interested in keeping longer, more complex conversations going, or simply have a better place to chat/converse rather than the blogs, I suggest you check out the Community Message Board. We are trying to get it off the ground, and the more users we get, the cooler it will be. I also suggest you check out this blog, this blog, and the Tri-State Gazette: Issue 43 for information about blogs and the message board. Usually what you did will earn you a block for a couple days, but since you didn't know about the rule and apologized for it, no harm done. Also, you may want to check your preferences and make sure your signature includes a link to your user page and/or talk page in order to get in touch with you more easily. —Topher208 {Talk} 04:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Your Promo THANK YOU!!!! The place where anything is possible! Looking for a peaceful family getaway? Then come visit delightful Danville! We've got grass, milk, and smiles! So come to Danville, pretty please? 17:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC)